marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimm D. Reaper (Earth-616)
Grimm D. Reaper is the son of Death and Thanos. He is a major thorn in Thanos' side and constantly thwarts his plans for Universal destruction. History Grimm was born hundreds of years ago. He has trained for many decades trying to stay ahead of his father, Thanos. He recently received the Death Orb from his mother for killing so many beings. Power Level Physical Physically he is easily one of the most powerful being in the Marvel Universe. Compared to other Universes such as the Dragon Ball or Asura's Wrath Universes he is stronger than any of the characters in either by quite a lot. Cosmic Energy His Power Cosmic is by far the most powerful of all beings in the Universes. When using his Death Orb he has unlimited power over the universe. Powers and Abilities Powers Body of a Shinigami: Grimm's body is that of a Shinigami, so many things that affect the human body are trivial to him. He is unaffected by most weather conditions such as the UV Rays the sun emits which can be harmful to the average person. He is also unaffected by poisons, has very fast healing, etc., etc., etc. *'Reaper Form:' Due to Grimm having such immense power as a Shinigami he has ascended that of a regular Shinigami. In this form he resemble the common depiction of the Grim Reaper. He gains immense physical capabilities able to easily destroy people of Goku's caliber. If he's hurt or even destroyed he can completely reform from a single memory, he is virtually impossible to defeat because he can regenerate almost instantly. *'Superhuman Strength:' Grimm has almost limitless strength which is in the planetary range regularly, but when in his Reaper Form it's on a whole 'nother level. *'Invulnerability:' Grimm can survive a direct hits from multiple megaton nukes without so much as a single scratch, he can survive flying through a star going super nova, the gravity of a neutron star, and pretty much anything else. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Grimm has virtually limitless superhuman endurance, and as such can continue fighting for an unlimited amount of time even with grievous injuries. *'Superhuman Speed:' Grimm can run at lightspeed. **'Flight:' Grimm can fly at virtually infinite speed, and it has been stated that Grimm transcends both Time and Space. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Grimm can react to virtually anything. *'Superhuman Agility:' Grimm has nearly perfect bodily coordination. He can coordinate his body with nearly perfect balance, flexibility, and dexterity. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Grimm can heal any injury instantaneously. When in his Reaper Form he can heal in a single memory instantly. Death Orb: It should be noted that the Death Orb is an invincible relic that grants the person that possesses it enormous power. It should also be noted that the Death Orb cannot be simply taken or stolen. It has to be given. *'Death Manipulation:' It allows Grimm to control, create, and be immune to death. *'Power Manipulation:' It allows Grimm to take a persons power by simply causing their death with the Death Orb. *'Age Manipulation:' It allows Grimm to instantly age a person or object beyond repair or reverse a persons age to their prime. *'Matter Manipulation:' It allows Grimm to instantly change an object or person on a molecular level. *'Gravity Manipulation:' It allows Grimm to massively produce gravitons (produce gravity) or anti-gravitons (reduce gravity) in an instant. *'Reality Warping:' It allows Grimm to warp reality on a vast scale. *'Time Warping:' It allows Grimm to warp time in any method he sees fit. *'Space Warping:' It allows Grimm to warp space in any method he sees fit. *'Existence Erasing:' It allows Grimm to erase a person, place, or thing from existence. *'Black Cosmic Energy:' Black Cosmic Energy is a type of energy that allows Grimm to create and control Black Holes. Since they are made by the Death Orb they are far more powerful and larger than regular Black Holes. The fact that one of these artificially created Black Holes is capable of destroying whole Galaxies is incredible... other abilities include cosmic storms such as gamma bursts, super and hyper novas, meteor showers, worm holes, regular black holes, etc., etc., etc. *'Death Sense:' It allows Grimm to immediately sense when a friend is going to die and how, in-order to avoid it. Abilities Indomitable Will: Grimm has shown to have a powerful force of will. He does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others. Master Combatant: Grimm is a master of a variety of hand-to-hand combat skills. Grimm is one of the most talented and ruthless warriors that has ever fought. *'Master Martial Artist:' Grimm is a master of "Death God" practices of martial arts, which only a Shinigami can learn, enabling him to be the deadliest martial artist who ever lived. *'Master Scythe Fighter:' Grimm is definitely the single absolute greatest scythe fighter ever, he is a legend among legends. Master Strategist and Tactician: Grimm is almost completely perfect strategist and tactician. Master Torturer: Grimm is well versed in the art of Shinigami torture. Master Acrobat: Grimm can do any acrobatic maneuver with no difficulty what so ever. Nervous System Control: Grimm can perfectly control his nervous system to erase pain, to stop or slow blood flow, to pass a lie detector, to keep heart in pace, even while in a combat situation. Body Language Literacy: Grimm can read body language perfectly enabling him to predict what a person will do before they even do it as well as tell if a person is a shape-shifter in disguise. Ever-Lingual: Grimm reads and is fluent in all languages "period", due to him being a Shinigami. Strength Scale Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: Grimm has virtually limitless strength meaning there is almost nothing he can't lift if he tries. Paraphernalia: Weapons Dust: Dust at her base form is extremely powerful even without her meister, Grimm. Her base form allows her to sever body parts like a normal scythe but the difference is when Dust severs a body part it turns into smaller than molecule sized dust that cannot grow back with any supernatural healing or regeneration capabilities. *'Immortal Hunter Ability (Dust Blast):' When Dust uses her Witch Hunter Ability she gains flaming red ancient Grim Reaper symbols and lauches up to 100 blasts (all expanding with distance) of dust which is so dry it turns anyone caught in it into smaller than molecule sized dust. Anything destroyed by this technique cannot grow back with any supernatural healing or regeneration capabilities. It can reach up to 100 meters with absolute minimal effort but can go much further the more effort put into the technique. *'Immortal Hunter 2nd Stage Ability (Dust Wave):' When Dust uses her Genie Hunter Ability her blade turns black and it still has flaming red ancient Grim Reaper symbols and launches a huge wave of dust which is still so dry it turns anyone caught in it into smaller than molecule sized dust. Anything destroyed by this technique cannot grow back with any supernatural healing or regeneration capabilities. It can reach up to 10 km with absolute minimal effort but can go up to one whole solar system range and it can reach that distance almost instantly. * Immortal Hunter Final Stage Ability (Dust Storm and Wave Combo): When Dust uses her Kishin Hunter Ability she becomes entirely black except for the still flaming red ancient Grim Reaper symbols while the attack is active. It creates a huge storm of dust that is so dry it turns anyone caught in it into smaller than molecule sized dust. It is essentially a settup technique because it's made to block an opponent from exiting (should be noted the attack has a core without dust made for battle without any interruptions). It can be used in conjunction with a huge wave of dust that is again so dry it turns anyone aught in it into dust (this conjunction technique is undodgeable due to it covering the entire empty core of the storm). Anything destroyed by this technique cannot grow back with any supernatural healing or regeneration capabilities. Despair: When Despair cuts anyone it fills their mind, body, and soul with extremely deep feeling of despair, regret, and fear, (which can create a variety of effects like massively weakening any that get cut) this effect will affect anyone even if the said person doesn't or even can't normally feel this way. It should be noted that Despair looks exactly like Dust in all four variations. *'Immortal Hunter Ability (Aura):' When Despair uses her Witch Hunter Ability she gains an aura around herself (reaching around 100 meters) that has the same effect as Despair's basic cutting ability except this one specifically target enemies to Grimm which is known through Grimm's ability to sense killer intent and any negative emotions (should be noted that when this aura affects anyone they also become a vessel for this aura which enhances the range by another 100 meters). *'Immortal Hunter 2nd Stage Ability (Super Aura):' This technique is essentially a bigger variation than Despair's regular aura (reach up to 500 meters) with the same effect. *'Immortal Hunter Final Stage Ability (Grimm Aura):' This technique is again essentially a bigger variation of Despair's super aura (reaching up to 1 000 km's) except the only difference is that this version not only fills their mind, body, and soul with an extremely deep feeling of despair, regret, and fear, the effect is so severe that the affected people either kill themselves or instantly retreat or forfeit depending on the willpower of the affected person. Fusion Harvester (a fusion of Dust and Despair): After Grimm learned the Fusion Dance from Goku, he immediately taught it to Dust and Despair. When the learned it Harvester was born because she's a weapon he can stay fused for only 15 minutes but in that time she have unrivaled power. She can use all techniques of Dust and Despair but they are much worse. Harvester being made of both Dust and Despair goes through the exact same changes in all four variations. It should be noted that comparing Harvester to Dust and Despair is like trying to compare Videl and Hercule in GT with Goku in GT while in Super Saiyan 4. Random Abilities Death Wings: Both Weapons and their fusion form can grow 2 skeletal wings from Grimm's back that allows them to fly and move much faster as well as jump higher. These wing also attack and defend as their meister does. The fact that they are near indestructible and constantly age things that come into contact with them makes them excellent at both. Equipment None Transportation Self-Propelled Flight: Clash flies around at truly infinite speed, and it has been stated that Clash transcends both Time and Space. Gallery Grimm 01.jpg Grimm 02.jpg Grimm 03.jpg Grimm 04.jpg Grimm 05.jpg Grimm 06.jpg Grimm 07.jpg See Also *Clash Galanthor (Earth-616) *Mafistorama (Earth-616) *Dino-Syd (Earth-616) *Ideal (Earth-616) *Heraklaus Alcaeusson (Earth-616) *Dirke Odinson (Earth-616) *Siferris Odinson (Earth-616) *Dirmeilius Thorson (Earth-616) *Amara Surturspawn (Earth-616) *Surke Dilah'm (Earth-616) *Caide van Hellsing (Earth-616) *Rocky Davis (Earth-616) *Davis Bloome (Earth-616) *Lucas Bishop (Earth-616) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Good Characters Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Flight Category:Time Travel Category:Teleportation Category:Super Agility Category:Life-Force Absorption Category:Power Mimicry Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Chronokinesis Category:Radioactive Blasts Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Combat Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Category:Blade Wielders Category:Empathy Category:Multilingual Category:Super Reflexes Category:Space Manipulation Category:AwesomeDymond